Fighting the System
by Shadenight123
Summary: Spiritual sequel to Multiversing with Harems. We all know of the Clichés running around the Naruto-verse. Now, let us see them through the eyes of one of the victims of said stories: the Gary Stu protagonist. A very particular one, considering his first act was to murder the Mary Sue, his second was to ignore the Author, and his third...was to ask for help from the readers.
1. Killing the Sue

**Fighting the System**

We all know how these things begin.

An Original Character ends up with the Akatsuki, and of course, everyone suddenly stops being a psychopath and becomes a misunderstood child all grown up.

A main protagonist who is an Original Character ends up with a powerful bloodline, and ends up doing a few idiotic choices that however change the course of the world 'forever'.

A mighty and great change of 'love, friendship and super-powers' lead something different to happen, but still results in something else which is completely tasteless.

Or Naruto gets beaten up and suddenly sprouts a bloodline able to annihilate the universe…and then the enemies of course learn of something better.

You see, the problem with all of this is that in real life, you can ignore those types of stories. You just read the summary, complete with the 'better summary inside' and then you snort and mutter 'hell no' and leave. Yes, you know that feeling. The feeling of smugness of 'I will never taint my brain cells with that horror' runs through your body as you move to another story, a better one…

That is…

Unless you find yourself trapped into one of said stories.

My name is unimportant, and unfortunately isn't really mine, which is actually better in the long run. I am called 'Fumetsu Kyōryokuna Yami', which means through the horrific usage of Google Translate 'Powerful Undying Darkness'.

If you haven't understood it yet, I'm apparently a Gary Stu.

And I am going to kill my creator, whenever I get my hands on that filthy thirteen years old with an excessive hormonal unbalance and a sick and twisted mania for getting Harems.

The fun fact is that I'm not alone. There are other Original Characters hanging around Konoha or other villages, but they are easy to see. When the 'spotlight' isn't on them, they freeze in time and space, with the rest of the villagers ignoring them and going about their daily lives.

I tried an experiment once on 'Utsukushī Chimei-tekina Hana', which is 'Beautiful Deadly Flower', an Original Character with dark crimson hair and silver streaks and pale purple eyes that shone brightly. I simply threw a block of concrete at her when the spotlight was gone.

The block of concrete flew in the air thanks to my 'ultra-powerful and strong' muscles and tore her head apart cleanly. She didn't even start to bleed until the 'Spotlight' that is the author returned on her and found her beheaded. I don't know how an author 'finds out' things, but I know I had committed the murder so gruesomely the thirteen year old probably freaked out for a few minutes, before returning to the keyboard.

That was how I learned I could influence the world around me.

If we consider the writer as a system administrator, the higher-tier hierarchy in a system, then I was just one rank below him, and I was self-aware.

This meant I was actually smarter than the usual thirteen years old hormonal teenager was.

I ignored the compulsion to 'appear' on stage, as my sight went to the cause of the ruckus from my hiding spot. It was the usual cliché of the 'crowd' appearing and preparing themselves to beat to death the 'demon kid'. Apparently, the 'demon kid' was now a girl.

He knew it had been _Naruto_ until a few minutes before —he had seen the boy walk with his usual orange jumpsuit like the Canon version. The fact it now was a female 'Naruko' crying and holding her arms around her 'bountiful and perky B-cup breasts' as if she were the sexy-no-jutsu version…he had probably broken the teen's mind about using a female OC as a love interest for Naruto.

This thus resulted in a change of genre for the 'protagonist of the story' in question.

Considering his compulsion, he was probably supposed to step in, solve the problem by burning/charring to death the villagers, and then declaring himself some sort of super-secret Anbu. There would be teary-eyed thoughts on 'how beautiful he looked' or how 'she felt she could connect to him' or other shit that usually came down in the first three lines when a 'pairing couple' first met.

Love at first sight isn't born to set the mood, but to put down the boner of the hormonal thirteen years old.

I ignored the compulsion and the author relented. He would not have my participation, and so nameless Anbu appeared to solve the trouble.

I snorted as I heard some of the lines.

"Be gone in the name of the Sandaime! She is a hero for what she does, not a demon!" a random Anbu said.

"Yondaime would be sad about you losing faith in legacy!"

Was the writer actually trying to write something decent to read?

"If you won't stop," this seemed like a normal line. "I'll have to kill your dogs, your family, your friends, and then you." Never mind, anyone ever heard of cause and consequences around here? Aren't there laws or rules in place?

I leave the area before I give in to my basic impulses of utter destruction of such a horrific tale. I need time to think, albeit…actually, I need someone to talk to who isn't an imbecile. Someone who the author cannot put in a spotlight because he has no clue he or she exists. Someone the author never met, or knew of, someone only seen as a passer-by and promptly forgotten.

And that's when my brain reaches the foregone conclusion.

If this is a story written by an imbecilic thirteen years old hormonal teenager…then I can get help from his readers. Sure, the majority of them will probably be the same as him, but a few…a few might be flamers. A few might bring on to me the power of Logic and grant me the ability to defeat the author and gain control.

I will be Fighting the System…But I can't fight it alone.

I ask of you…

Will you lend me your strength?

**Author's notes**

**Hate-My-Muse.**

**Consider this a sort of spiritual sequel to 'Multiversing with Harems'. Instead of going on a 'Pairing Wars' we'll be seeing the Clichè wars.**

**God have mercy upon our souls.**


	2. Salvaging the Bashed

Fighting the System

Chapter Two

I admit my first idea on how to deal with the Author was simply to _kill_ everyone. However, if I did that, then I would have to die too. While I understand the concept of Heroic Sacrifice —which is apparently inherent in all Gary Stu of the world— I also know I'd have to _actually_ die, and not just 'oh god, he's dead!' and then resurrect myself because someone else did something out of the bounds of logic and reason.

Or maybe I'd just end up chatting with Kami and she —because clearly, it would be a busty brunette or blond depending on the Author's mood— would ask first for sex, and then resurrect me.

Impossible you say? It already happened. Apparently only a Mary Sue or a Gary Stu can kill another one, in some sort of horrendous cliché of 'Highlander'. There can be only one in the end, and even then…it doesn't guarantee suicide would work.

Because yes, the Emotional 'cut your wrist' Mary Sue exists, since then the other stories 'Protagonists' —term used loosely to describe the canon characters— can console the sad and grieving Mary about her plight and tell her of how the world is worth living for!

I'm currently walking around Konoha, trying my best to ignore the desire to go back home and take a shower. First things first: I don't need to go to the bathroom. A Gary Stu will never say something like 'crap, need the toilet' or any other thing that makes he or she 'human'. We are superior beings unworthy of wasting time doing normal things like talking with some common sense in our mouth. We only speak of ultra-powerful Jutsu in some sort of wish-wash Japanese that hold names like 'Utterly Beautiful Destruction of Madness' which is a 'Madness' release jutsu that only one who has demonic blood can use.

Yes, I am half-demon and half-angel. I also am half-God and half-Cthulhu and can do everything. I unlocked my powers when I was young because my 'tragic' past has me being used as an experiment from Orochimaru —how the snake sannin managed to get _sperm_ from a God is something I don't want to know, or like how he managed to get 'half' of FOUR different things and make it one single whole.

So, as I was saying, I'm walking down the street trying to ignore the impulse of taking a shower. The reason is simple. I can see the 'lines' of thought of the Author, hormonal as he is. I'll be taking a shower, then the doorbell will ring and 'Naruko' will be on the other side. Rather than just ignore the doorbell, or dress up first, I'll go and open up the door with only the bath towel on.

She'll blush and stammer something about having the need for sugar or something —while in truth she'd just be looking for companionship…at least, the Author would make her think that— and then she'd slip against me and her body would press against mine. Her breasts would 'entice' me…and I'd probably end up having 'love' —and not rape, since it's _paedophilia_ unless she's legal— with her. Unless the Author would go for a more 'love-love' approach and have her mutter something about 'wonderful abs' or 'I can really feel we are soul mates, because he doesn't treat me as if I were a demon'.

This is why I'm ignoring her. I'm not really against a 'Naruko'. I'm against the fact she's basically 'whoring' herself out and nobody sees the problem in that. _She's thirteen years old, and she whores herself_. There is no excuse for _abusing_ —if she isn't legal, it's abuse— of a thirteen year old. _None_. Whoever claims 'but it's a pairing! It's love!' should go and have a visit to the Jail…and stay there until they grow a brain.

I reach one of the random fruit stalls, where a random 'civilian' is setting out the fruit. She's an elderly woman who hums to herself, and I mentally thank god she wasn't 'turned'.

When the Author decides you're interesting, he 'names' you and then proceeds to give you a backstory —which he WILL tell you, or which he WILL make the character tell you in the next lines. Something like 'Hello, I'm Mai and in my past I was a Jounin and that is why I don't hate you for being a demon, girl. Now eat this apple' and then he will add in her thoughts 'the apple is poisoned Hahaha let's kill the demon girl!' or something like that.

This 'unnamed' woman has a soft smile and crinkles, there are tiny imperfections of her skin that show she wasn't at all touched by the horrendous 'brush' of the Author. She makes some playful banter as I buy some apples, and she doesn't try to kiss my ass or get in my bed. The spotlight of the Author is probably still on Naruko trying to ring at my door.

I am a 'Special Anbu Operative Squad Leader' who is the right hand to the Hokage and has spies everywhere. Apparently Jiraiya trained me, Tsunade raped me and I have lived in the time of the first Hokage only to be sealed by Mito to reawaken in this era to be some sort of 'hero-saviour' of Konoha.

And protect Naruko.

I'm sorry for the girl, really, but I'm not going to follow the Author's shitty plot that has me 'train' her in one chapter by making her stronger, and then have her new-found powers bash everyone else. Apparently Sasuke and Sakura are bashed and insulted by every single villagers wherever they walk. Actually, Sasuke is loved and raped by fangirls —leaving him twitchy— before the fangirls' boyfriends gang on him and break him…_I already saw it happen thrice this week_, and Sakura is just called 'Bitch' or 'Flatchest' rather than simply Sakura.

The sheer amount of wrongness is appalling…and the compulsion is forcing my footsteps to return to my apartment.

I look overhead, to where the 'spotlight' of the Author is now on me. I can see the horny-eyed bastard. He snickers and probably drinks coke while typing with greasy fingers of how 'he walks towards his apartment with a casual walk, letting his open jacket show his abs as…'

I close my jacket and twist my body furiously to reach for the closest back-alley.

I slam in the broken and crying body of Sasuke, who by logic should no longer be emotionless…but the moment the author's spotlight comes on him he _morphs_.

Sasuke's duckbutt hair stands up as he snorts at my presence, before saying with _her_ dress in tatters. "What do you want, loser?"

"Just passing by," I replied, deciding to take my time since the spotlight might ignore me if it moves on Sasuke. Slowly, my superior-Doujutsu of Infinity plus one reveals to me through the X-ray property I possess —I HATE MY EYES. You know why? Imagine a Byakugan, then place above it a Sharingan, a Rinnegan, a Mangekyou, add in a few spruces of 'night-sky and infernal red hellfire' mix with 'pure platinum and saint gold' and finally add some kaleidoscopic effect.

_DO YOU THINK IT'S PRETTY!?_ I have a headache every time I look at myself in the mirror. Every. Single. Time.

I don't wear sunglasses because they're cool. I wear them because looking into my eyes and looking _at Cthulhu _are the same damn thing concerning loss of sanity points.

"You Baka," she stutters and blushes looking to her side. Yes, beneath my eyes 'Sasuke' has apparently become 'SasukO'. "You're just a loser."

Never mind me being the right hand of the Hokage then. You don't read the newspaper, do you? Does Konoha even have one?

"Yes," I nod.

"Eh?"

What, was she expecting me to slam her face on the ground, piss on her body and laugh at her?

Oh, wait…that's what the last ten groups of fangirls-fanboys/jealous boys-jealous girls did. What would normally be ground for suicide —or extermination of a selective group of young criminals— is instead treated as normality. I'm feeling sick inside…

"It's all right," I say soothingly. "They can treat you bad because they just…" I close my mouth and snarl. I will not devolve into a Gary Stu! Never! 'Sasuko' recoils bringing her arms up to protect her face. This…this is a normal reaction. Wait…I look at the author's spotlight. It's moving elsewhere! I knew it! Long-term 'scenes' bore the perverted thirteen year old! If he can't have rape or awesome winning for the lulz he leaves and goes elsewhere!

"They shouldn't treat you that horribly," I say again soothingly. "If you want, we can talk a bit…are you hungry?"

SasukO looks at me with wide eyes, as they start to water up. "I…I'd like that," she softly whispers, clutching her hands together. "I'm…I'm sorry I called you a loser, I didn't mean to…"

"It's all right," I wave off the excuse and I watch the last Uchiha flinch at my hand moving. Yes, this is normal reaction. Now I need to be careful. If she actually returned to 'normality'…I suppose she'd commit suicide.

"Want some tomatoes? I know a good place where they fry them," I hazard. Her eyes lit up like sparkling stars, and this time it's my description, not that of the spotlight author who has finally bored himself and left. He's off insulting Sakura some more probably, before moving to bashing Kakashi and Konoha in general.

I breathe in relief as I gesture for Sasuko to follow me.

I won the first match.

Let us hope I can keep on winning them…because if I don't, _God have mercy on us all_…

I need to plan however, I need to decide _who_ to save next. _Who_, indeed…can I save?

**Author's notes**

**One thing I hate is reading in the summary 'Bashing'. Do people really believe in what they spew? Bashing, Bashing, Bashing…why? Why **_**force**_** something? Naturally dislike naturally becomes bashing without the need to write it in the summary. **

**And yes, I'm also against the first-love-at-first-sight between thirteen years old. Forehead protector=majority doesn't make Paedophilia any less real.**


	3. Say No to Incest

Fighting the System

Chapter Three

Sasuko is a kind girl. She's fidgety and scared of half of the world —which is normal, because until then half of the world wanted her raped in a corner because she was 'the last Uchiha' or hit her because 'it was my boyfriend who raped you, you whore!'.

That's the line of thought of the Author. I will never understand him, and I really hope I never will have to.

We eat fried tomatoes —I don't need to 'know' a place. I just need to say 'let's go eat Sushi' and a sushi restaurant immediately pops open somewhere in Konoha that I know of, because I'm a Gary Stu and I'm always right.

Really, if I said something like 'I know of a whorehouse who serves cotton candy' then the building will magically appear somewhere close by, and the whores will sell cotton candy.

Sasuko starts crying halfway through the food, and then runs away. I don't follow her. That probably was the limit of our interactions; my 'aura of normality' if such thing can exist has worked more than enough for today. She'll probably cry herself to sleep and try to avoid the villagers again, which would be good.

I'm walking across the street once more, and my eyes catch another cliché in the action —you see that I didn't need to pay? Well, that's because a Gary Stu does not bother himself with paying. The world acknowledges his superiority…so he doesn't have to.

"You stupid weak Hinata!" Neji screams slamming the face of Hinata against the wall.

"Oh no! Neji-kun! Please stop! You're my brother!"

"No! Stupid Hinata! Stupid!"

They don't know other terms apparently.

"Please! I am not at fault! It was father!"

And that's when it happens.

"You…you're right! I've been attacking you for months, years, and only today do you say the magic words that make me realize you're innocent!" Neji then cleans her face of blood, "And now I feel something in me! Yes! I know it is forbidden…"

More than bashing the heir of the clan against a wall face first? Wow, the Hyuga must have some kinky laws to make wall-face crashing a good thing.

"I too, Neji-kun! I feel something that…"

"Hell no," I'm between them, and I separate the two nearly rutting Hyuga from one another grabbing them by their necks. The moment I do so, Hinata's bodyguards emerge.

Yes, you got that right. They were protecting her by letting Neji bash her face against a wall, but the moment someone else appears 'puff' hundreds of Hyuga.

"Leave Hinata-sama alone, scum! Can't you see that while wrong their love is just! We must tell Hiashi-sama!"

So I'm scum. Being the 'right hand of the Hokage' went right over their heads.

Very well.

I snap my fingers and execute a Tornado-Rasengan-Hiraishin-Ultra Powerful Combination that Somehow should Reduce Konoha to Rubble and Instead Only Destroys the Intended Area.

Or, as I like to call it: TRHUPCSRKRIODIA.

Only a Gary Stu can pronounce it, don't even try it at home.

The entire five hundred Hyuga clansmen fall down on the ground knocked out. Yes, I have an extremely lethal technique and yet I knocked them all out anyway. The author cannot 'kill' 'innocent' with the Gary Stu. It's one of the hard laws.

Like, there are three laws for robots? Gary Stu have three too.

We Are Perfect.

We Are Always Right.

We Can Do Anything.

Mind you, 'being Right' depends on the Author's definition. So raping a thirteen years old Naruko because she comes on you? That's Right. Hitting and then raping to 'humiliate' SasukO or Sakura? That's right too! Slamming Kakashi on the ground and insulting him for not having done his job as teacher? That's Right too!

Mind you, Kakashi didn't do his job as teacher at all, but that seldom warrants having him in a homosexual relationship with Gai where the latter is the Seme and goes for 'one entire week without rest'.

Would you survive an entire week without rest doing 'that'? No! Nobody would!

And you wouldn't just 'walk funny' afterwards. You'd be _dead_!

I turn my eyes back to the two and there they are, moving away.

Mind you, they are 'running' on the street, Neji first and holding Hinata's hand like they're the protagonist of some cheesy romantic novel, where the hero runs first and pulls with him the girl.

There are also the lines: "Our love is too strong to separate us, Hinata-sama!"

"Call me Hinata-chan, I love you Neji-kun!"

"I can hold him off!"

"No, Neji-kun don't, we will die together!"

"Oh Hinata-chan!"

"Oh Neji-Kun!"

"Oh stop it you two," I snarl because, while the two were running on the street, I did the ninja thing and jumped on a rooftop, flickered in a shunshin and then reached them within two seconds.

I separate them again and this time, the clansmen remain down. Then calmly and with grace, I start talking about the dangers of first-degree cousins reproducing.

I have them at the 'babies with deformity' but I shock them out of it with the 'he was bashing your face just this morning! You can't love someone like that unless you're a masochist!'

When they realize it's true, Hinata begins to cry and falls on the ground in a wreck. Neji on the other hand crosses his arms and looks away.

"Listen, it's true you shouldn't attack Hinata —she isn't at fault— and it's true your father chose to sacrifice himself —that he did, no need to look at me like that— but if you want to hate someone, hate your elders who accept the seal."

Neji blinks, and then sighs.

"Maybe you are right, stranger…"

"I'm the right hand of the Hokage," I quip back.

"Ah, right, yeah…"

"Nobody cares about that, uh?" I chuckle.

"My favourite pastime until this morning was humiliating Hinata-sama," Neji says calmly, "Ripping her clothes, groping her breasts, which are a D-cup held together with wraps by the way…" he seems thoughtful. "How does a thirteen years old get D-cup breasts!?"

"Author," I reply with a shrug. "Do not question who the author is, unfortunately it does not end well if you do," I add. "Just know this," I place my hands on his shoulders. "Considering all the cheesy stuff of hell that exists, your father is still alive somewhere in Kumogakure because of some shitty reason like a seal not working or a secret 'stasis' spell on the caged bird. Generally, it's so you can finally forgive the clan and have more babies with Hinata."

They both shudder at that, good, the 'deformed babies' got them.

"So don't worry, I'll save him!"

I hiraishin to Kumo in a second, find the 'secret holding cell for the corpse of the Hyuga Branch Member which we should have autopsied but we didn't for plot reason' and avoiding the security of it 'One half-asleep chuunin' I bring him out with another Hiraishin.

Then, I kick him in the ribs and Hizashi Hyuga opens his eyes in Konoha, with his shocked son next to him.

"Neji?"

"Father?"

"Neji!"

"FATHER!"

And then they hug while Hinata is still crying in a corner, because years of psychological and physical abuse do not disappear with a 'I'm sorry'.

I grab a hold of her and say then.

"Don't worry, in the Neji and Hinata pairing strangely it ends with your father becoming far softer than he is, and your sister sometimes coming in between or actually ending up in a threesome with you."

"M…My sister!?" Hinata makes a strangled sound.

"What, you think Authors that make a Hinata and Neji pairing stop at such a thing as 'incest'?" I snort, "Dream on girl…once you touch certain subjects, once you taint yourself with such actions…you do not turn back, _ever_."

And then I spin around, with my red crimson mantle that came out of nowhere because 'mantles are cool, let's give our Gary Stu a mantle'. As the sun starts to set —and it was morning a minute before— I walk in the light like one of those cheesy western movies.

All I need is a horse and a whip, and then I can make the classic Western Ending.

But I don't, because I killed the horse and snapped the whip.

I fought another cliché today…and I won. I _must_ keep on winning. For a better future, I must keep on defeating the cliché, the horrendous Doujutsu, the bloodlines…I must, or _I will die_.


End file.
